The Velvet Sinner and his Dearest Rival
by TristanMcLucas
Summary: A disobedient Remnant is found masturbating beneath his duvet. WARNING: Sexual activities.


During the hours of darkness it surely was a lonesome evening, each spirit happened to find a bed to snooze in, with a comfortable mattress to massage their spinal column and a padding which gave warmth to their skull. Of course this was a gift from the guardian angels, the ones who lent a time to those who'd be worthy of it. However, a red-haired male named Reno didn't believe in any of it, a male who parked himself onto the settee, reading a weekly newspaper in front of the pleasant fireplace.

A room which was decorated with crimson wallpaper, on the far left of the extent appeared to be a steel table with a small amount of empty cigarette packets scattered on the surface along with a small lavender sack crammed with ecstasy pills. Yet, Reno didn't have possession of any of them; he currently shared an address with another male.

Oh, what was that sound? The red-haired male paid attention to a young voice struggling for breath occurring from the opposite extent, a dark timber door with a notice: "Yazoo's room, no minors!" hanging from a small piece of thread, and enclosed with an inexpressive picture frame.

Poor Reno thought the planet was currently ending, could his beloved male be vanishing? Or even worse, giving birth? Damn, he thought the feminine male was the calmest of the trio. He hastily tossed his 'valuable' newspaper across the room, thrashing the television and making it smash onto the carpet. He dashed in the direction of Yazoo's door and placed his ear against the wood; he could hear hushed moans and gentle murmurs, hearing a person's name being whispered, it almost sounded like a desire. He stooped onto his knees and peered through the knothole, nothing was witnessed but shadows cramming the atmosphere. Completely taking no notice of the picture border, Reno booted the entrance, kicking the door wide open.

Underneath the plain duvet, the red-haired male had the sense of hearing a high-pitched moaning; he could also become aware of a nippy movement beneath the blanket surrounded by the darkness of the room.

He hastily heaved the bedcovers away from the Remnant underneath it, witnessing the silver-haired male penetrating his rear with an azure dildo, eight inches deep. Clearly, Yazoo didn't know anyone would be around at about half three in the crack of dawn, he thought the red-haired would have been dead to the world. With his left hand he swiftly seized the duvet from the flabbergasted male, dragging his knees into the crook of the bed, covering his unprotected chest.

"Reno!" He screeched, finding it difficult to catch a mouthful of air. "...Get out!"

Yes, Yazoo remained the prettiest yet the most elegant also the bitchiest of his brothers, next to Kadaj of course, the one who was considered the moodiest. 'Isn't there any privacy in this goddamn building', he thought to himself, gawking at the red-haired who happened to be concerned about the aroused Remnant.

Lowering his thin silvery eyebrows, he wasn't extremely pleased, he actually felt mortified. "...Reno, leave or I'll summon Shadow Creepers." He scarcely whispered, a crackle could be heard within his throat, since he was about to weep. He tightened the ashy duvet against his exposed chest, gripping the material and practically pinching his unblemished skin. "...Please Reno, go."

However, Reno deliberately took no notice of the stunning Remnant's desires; he somewhat loved the look of Yazoo's bare body. He lifted his own shirt only above his waistline and started to unbuckle his belt. Hearing the rattling, Yazoo's Mako hues automatically shot a gaze at the belt, his tongue robotically skimmed across his upper lip; it was noticeable he wanted it.

The red-haired male became aware of Yazoo's stare; an immorality grin unexpectedly appeared upon his pale lips. "Come here, Yazoo." He cooed, hastily fiddling with his zipper, encouraging the other male to approach him.

Dragging his knees little by little, releasing the duvet and absolutely forgetting about it. Reaching out with his left hand he was about to caress that particular region until Reno pushed him rather gently using the back of his right hand.

"Not yet..." The red-haired male cooed, rapidly seizing onto the azure toy that was sitting by Yazoo's feet. Placing the palm of his left hand onto the heart of the Remnant's back, vehemently pushing it downwards till his facade met the mattress.

"...Reno..." The silver-haired male scarcely whispered, a whimper could be heard within his penetrating voice. Not only his face was pressed into the duvet but his rear was wedged into the air, both of his pasty legs were at a distance and his tight wrinkled hole was noticeable.

Placing a knee onto the mattress and pushing himself onto the double bed, dragging his knees at the back of the Remnant, and positioning the palms of both hands onto Yazoo's firm buttocks. He lowered his head, allowing his extensive crimson tress to drop over his shoulder, poking a rose-pink tongue out of his mouth and began to slither it over the visible hole.

"...Reno..." He caught his breath as he bit down onto his bottom lip, firmly, turning his head to some extent until his silvery locks sheltered the half of his heavenly features. The sensation of the rose-coloured tongue gliding all along the crumpled entry made the Remnant moan incredibly noisily. Who wouldn't present the celestial creature with so much satisfaction?

Slithering his oppressive tongue alongside the private ground and vigilantly prodding his blunted teeth into the pale buttock, almost drawing 'blood' even though the Remnant's are beyond that, they can't even haemorrhage.

"...Reno..." He repeated the forename, scarcely murmuring behind a bitten lip, clenching onto the plain sheets with such clammy hands, he clearly received pleasure from it.

Shifting into the core once more, whirling his smooth tongue around the firm furrowed hole, before inserting one of his fingers inside. He cherished the flavour of the Remnant. Backing his mouth rearwards and away from the tempting hole, he prodded his left index finger into the balmy entrance, feeling the moist walls enclose the digit rather tightly.

Ramming an extra digit into the Remnant's home, the penetrating sounds from the moaning throat could effortlessly be noticed at this moment. Sliding in and out rather slowly, increasing the speed bit by bit, the sounds were becoming unbelievably louder.

Thrusting his digits into the tight opening once more and pushing them as far as the tight muscle would allow, he wiggled them aggressively, playing them against the moist, glossy walls and hasty succession, needing to unearth that one spot that always seemed to make every one of the young men beg for ultimate satisfaction.

Droplets of sweat happened to form and trickle from the Remnant's temple, the silvery tresses sticking to his godly features. The sound of a whimper blended with pleasure escaped his ashy lips; he placed the palm of his left hand onto the sheets, gradually pushing himself into the air, till he was level with his behind. Each silvery tress slipped off his unprotected back till the locks of hair relaxed on the mattress, bit by bit, whilst he twisted his head enough to see the other male's reddish curls.

Deliberately bashing into the male's prostate, more than once with those harsh digits, violently thrashing the certain spot with his exposed fingertips. Those vivid Mako eyes expanded, they also snapped open as he felt the strike, slanting his head rearwards and freeing such a piercing moan. Who knew the dark side felt such pleasure.

Brutally dragging both of those rough fingers out of the clammy entrance, not even caring for the Remnant's body, he realized the male was regularly despicable and intoxicating therefore he had the idea to present him a similar manner, sexually. However, Yazoo seemed to benefit from it.

The azure sex toy that was casually resting in the red-haired male's right hand, he unswervingly pointed the head of the phallus at the Remnant's entry, stroking it in a changeable movement. He violently nudged it inside, ramming the entire length all the way in and out again, repetitively.

"...Reno..." The male squeaked, clutching at the sheets beneath the two until he could feel his jagged fingernails tear through the material followed by perforating his colourless skin. His ring of muscle burning in agony, however, he received pleasure, he could cope with it.

A malevolent chuckle escaped the red-haired male's pasty lips, oh how much he cherished to dominate the most glamorous Remnant. Brutally forcing the phallus inside and out like a bat out of hell, till the crimson coloured flesh bulged out and back in with every movement.

Thrusting it backwards and forwards eight inches deep, endlessly thumping into the male's prostate with the head of the azure toy. The Remnant's Mako hues shot a gaze at the right angle of the upper limit, almost turning into the rear of his head. His mouth opened slightly, releasing such penetrating moans with a tremulous sound drifting throughout that feminine voice.

Violently yanking the synthetic toy out of the tender ring of muscle, he lobbed the phallus towards the end of the double bed and positioned the palms of both his hands onto both of Yazoo's firm buttocks. Tilting his head closer to the other male's rear, without delay he smashed his tongue against the entrance, smoothly sweeping it in miniature circles.

"...Reno..." Yazoo panted, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip once more. The feel of the tongue happened to be amazing for him; he could almost feel Reno's scorching breath hammer the area more than a few times.

Brushing the tip of his rose-pink tongue over the somewhat stretched hole, constantly, trying to obtain more sound from the heavenly Remnant. Moan after moan freed from within Yazoo's noisy throat, a whimper could still be heard. Even his own little guy wasn't so little any longer, in actual fact it was trickling with his own seed.

Releasing his tongue and nippy hands from the rear, he slipped his right hand into his own pants, pulling out his toughened length, oh boy~ it happened to be even bigger than the azure sex toy. He hoisted himself onto his knees, levelling with Yazoo's backside and began to sweep the head of the erect penis up and down the creased hole.

Automatically slamming it into the entrance, pushing as far as the ring of muscle would tolerate. He placed the palms of both his hands onto the Remnant's waist, gripping onto it strongly. He started to thrust in and out with the entire shaft, pounding the rear with every move, almost beating it. The silver-haired divinity felt as if he was on cloud nine, receiving the enjoyment and the pleasure for the very first time. Casually being forced onwards and rearwards by the hardened member, freeing such penetrating screams time after time, of course Reno cherished the sounds that he was listening to.

Noticing the ruddy flesh bulge out and back inside with every flash, the red-haired male could barely endure it. He almost elevated the Remnant's end with his intense thrashing, practically nudging his blunted nails into Yazoo's waist.

"...Reno..." The Remnant almost screeched, feeling the rounded nails pierce into his pasty skin, although it never distressed him that much, in his own mind it felt like a pinch. Obviously he was in La-La Land as per usual, tolerating the tenderness that he was receiving.

Dragging his left hand from Yazoo's waist and onto his back, prodding his nails further into the Remnant's colourless skin, afterwards he flattened the palm of his hand onto the sheltered backbone and pressed the male into the plain duvet once more. Returning the hand back to its preceding area, he lifted his left leg and positioned it alongside Yazoo's hip, thrusting into the younger male's home.

The Remnant clenched onto the sheets, scrunching the material with such clammy hands, and releasing a moan after moan from inside his stinging throat. His silvery locks collapsed over his celestial face, sheltering those pretty features. "...Reno..." He whinged, sensing his throbbing penis seep out even more.

Yanking the tough shaft out from Yazoo's entrance, he lightly tapped the male's buttock with the rear of his right hand and took a pew onto the mattress, expecting the Remnant to take a seat onto his lap. "...Yazoo."

The silver-haired beauty gradually hoisted his torso, and twisted his head to face the other male, a smirk curled upon his pasty lips whilst his Mako hues gazed at the immeasurable length. He twisted his body right around; despite the fact his legs were deadened! He started to edge in the direction of the red-haired male, placing both palms of his sticky hands upon Reno's shoulders and straddled his legs, lowering himself onto the hardened shaft. Reno enveloped his arms around the male's back, ramming the member into the beating hole before the Remnant could make a move.

"...Reno..." The Remnant screeched, burying his face into the other male's shoulder. His own throbbing penis burst with its seed, spattering over both of their lower bodies.

Not even noticing the sperm, the red-haired male seized onto Yazoo's buttocks, hammering his rear. His own rigid member happened to leak, his white sperm started to trickle out of the Remnant's entrance. The silver-haired male elevated his head from Reno's shoulder, his rickety arms enfolding around the others neck. Droplets of sweat wheeled down his temple and down his pasty cheeks, plunging onto Reno's fully clad chest. He felt the red-haired male's seed explode within his aching rear, seeping out of the stretched hole.

Lifting himself from the semi-hard member, he completely collapsed onto Reno's lap with his tender arms tightening around the male's neck. Reno swept the silvery strands onto one side of the Remnant's face to observe those perfect features. He shot a gaze into those beautiful Mako eyes, caressing the beauty's supple cheek with his right hand, brushing the back of his colourless fingers against the Remnant's skin.

"...I love you, Yazoo." He scarcely whispered, pressing his pallid lips against the others, giving him a passionate kiss.

The Remnant slowly slithered his left hand from the other male's shoulder and onto his fully clad chest, gently scrunching the material. He gradually closed his eyelids, concealing the magnificent colour and pressed his colourless lips against the others, also.


End file.
